


Insecure

by recurringdreams



Series: Symbiosis [8]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, on-set antics, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I think you should take a deep breath, Cumbers,” She jostled me gently. “It’s not as if she’s going to run off into the sunset with him.”<br/>That thought had never occurred to me, and I felt my stomach drop at the mere idea of her leaving me.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Not jealous, not really. But he's seen her around him and it makes his stomach hurt.<br/>Insecurity fluff, with side of 'it'll always be you' sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Kitty  
**  
I stood to the side, shifting from foot to foot as I watched Benedict blocking out the fight scene I had been hearing about for weeks. His co-stars were gathered around him, and under the close eye of the fight director, he was slowly moving around them, organising how it would look both in practise and on camera as they moved around the field. He must have been sweating, dressed in so much armour and chain mail, the costumiers likely having wanted him dressed and prepared for filming the scene, to save him having to quick-change before the cameras rolled.   
He was in complete control, seemingly enjoying himself as he swung the dummy blade, watching his foot placement carefully as his opponents made their moves, occasionally repeating them, changing them and moving in and out to ensure that the right blows hit in all the right places. I couldn't help but smile as the fight director called time again and gave them the opportunity to grab themselves a lunch, and Benedict turned, seeking me out in the crowd. As he spotted me, he raised his arm, giving me a broad smile as his eyes met mine. My fingers returned the wave a little more shyly, hand just at chest level, and he offered me an even larger smile, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he made his way down the muddy slope to me. I cringed as I watched him skid in the mud, and gave a giggle as he caught up to me.   
“Don’t hurt yourself, mister. I’m not in a rush to be anywhere.”   
"I’m in a rush to see my wife,” He chuckled, gripping my arms gently and stroking his thumbs over my shoulders with a smile. “Hello, beautiful," he hummed softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead as I gave his hands a gentle squeeze.  "How was the appointment?"  
"It was ok. I didn't particularly enjoy the examination, but..." I couldn't help but shrug. "The nurse said that I'm doing ok. My blood tests will be ready in the next couple of weeks so she's set up an outpatient’s appointment to discuss it with both of us." My fingers squeezed his gently and I brushed my other hand up his forearm. Suddenly, I was embarrassed, however, and as I held his hand and spoke again, I felt my heart race once more. "I am, officially, pregnant, though." I murmured, kissing his cheek and tugging at his messy wig to clear the curls from his eyes, "Tests confirmed that one."  
Within half a second he had lifted me off my feet and crushed me close to him, holding me tightly as his lips came down firmly on mine. We were never very able to hide our displays of affection, and since our anniversary dinner the fortnight previous, and my admission that we had created a little bean in my belly, he had been unable to keep his hands off me. I hoped that it wasn't too noticeable, but we were kind of making it obvious that something had changed. His fingers gently curled around my own and he squeezed my hand gently as he set me back down, slinging his arm over my shoulder as he steered me lazily toward the lunch tent. The smile on his face was massive, near ridiculous as he held me close.   
"I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead as we joined the back of the queue, grabbing trays as he picked up plates of food for us both. "You don't mind sitting with Jamie and Kiera, do you?"   
"Oh?" I smiled, shaking my head. "Of course not. Is she enjoying her first foray into Shakespeare?"  
"I think so. She hasn't had a breakdown yet, but I suppose it's inevitable sooner rather than later. She's almost obsessively asking me for help. You know what the language is like." He paused and gave me a little smile. "I'm trying to coach her, but she's having a bit of a tough time." Another beat, "you remember Jamie though?"   
"How could I forget?" Jamie Parker had worked with Ben on Parade's End. He was a jack of all trades, and would turn his hand to anything, eventually mastering it without a hint of ego. In the five times I had met him, he had been open, friendly and funny, and our conversations had flowed like those of old friends. With a mutual respect for Shakespeare's history plays and poesy, we got on like a house on fire.   
"Good." Ben's smile grew just a little and I knew he was secretly pleased that his friends got along with his wife. Certain circles we had encountered could be very uncomfortable for those who had never been onscreen, so he tried to surround himself with grounded people. Some of the people we had met on our travels had been… questionable to say the least, and being around people we know and cared for reminded us that there was a part of this industry that was inherently good.   
We settled down at a table opposite them, and I gave both of them a wave by way of greeting. Jamie grinned at me around a mouthful of what looked like it had been a burger, and Kiera smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up as she glanced between us, gesturing at my stomach with a salad-speared fork.   
“So?” She turned to Ben, an eager expression on her face, “Confirmed?”   
“Yes,” He chuckled, curling his arm around me again as I blushed darkly and picked at my chips with a shy nod. “Confirmed.”  
Jamie’s eyes lit up at the potential for mischief and I caught his little smile as he swallowed his mouthful and took a sip of coke.   
“Now,” He started, “I’m not sure if we’re playing Mythbusters or what.” He looked at me, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. “Can you explain? They have their own little code when they start on.” I blushed a little and glanced at Ben, who gave me a little wink, it’s up to you. I trusted Jamie, and I liked him. I wanted to tell him.  
“I have a bun in the oven.” I whispered, poking at his hamburger bun with my fork. His eyes widened and for a moment I feared he had choked on his lunch, but he grinned quickly after and patted my hand, his smile huge as he went for another swig of drink.   
“Congratulations, Kitten.” He grinned and punched my arm this time, brushing his hand over my skin gently. He was like a big brother sometimes, and it never failed to make me smile. Bloody dork. “Consider calling them Jamie? It’s a gender neutral name, don’tcha know?”   
“Obviously.” I giggled and he chuckled too, Benedict watching us with a wry smile as Kiera started to ask him questions about performing this line or that, directing herself one way or the other. He didn’t seem to mind, and immediately got stuck in talking to her. I had to admit I was a little surprised that Kiera struggled with this, she was an incredibly intelligent woman with a strong period literature background… it was her first encounter with Shakespeare though, so… I gave an internal shrug and hummed softly as I dug into my food. The group fell into a companionable silence, as we carried on eating, Jamie drawing absently in his tomato ketchup with the point of his knife. I chuckled softly and watched him briefly as Kiera started questioning Ben again. Tuning out their conversation – I had heard enough discussion on the importance of linguistic deviance in Shakespeare’s monologues while I was at university – I mulled over the appointment I had had today and what the next nine months would bring. I smiled to myself as I imagined holding a little baby version of Ben in my arms.   
Chewing thoughtfully, I felt a sudden jolt as Jamie kicked my ankle under the table. Immediately, I sat up, paying attention as he winked at me again and beckoned me forward. Leaning in, I smiled at him, coming back to reality as he jerked his head at my husband.  
“Hey,” He muttered, “I was just thinking… Did Ben take you round the castle?” I shook my head, and Jamie pouted. “Ohhh, but it’s got a really cool exhibition on Henry the fourth. You’d love it!”  
“You’re such a child, Parker.” I huffed and kicked him gently. He wailed and clutched at his knee, feigning injury as I raised an eyebrow. It would be nice to wander about the place with someone who was as interested in the history of places as I was. Ben loved Shakespeare, but couldn’t focus solely on the history when the plays got involved. Glancing over at my husband, who was still deep in conversation with Kiera, looking happily at the script as he pointed out different elements that she ought to have been familiar with, I decided it might be a good thing to get out and about. Especially if, in four months, the world was going to go apeshit over the bump in my belly. “Are your scenes finished for today?”  
“Of course they are. I’m woefully underused, don’tcha know?” He laughed, laying the melodrama on thick and I laughed, clutching at my sides as he maintained the dramatic expression. Jamie did make me laugh.   
“Well then.” I looked to Ben and smiled, “Would you mind if Jamie and I went up to the exhibition centre?”  
“Course not, love. I’ll meet you down there once we’ve finished scenes for the afternoon?”  
“Wicked!” The moment that Ben agreed, Jamie was on his feet and beaming at me. “Come on Kitten, let’s take a whirl through history.”  
“You’re an absolute _fucking_ nerd, you know that, don’t you, Parker?” I grinned and took his offered arm, letting him lead me out to the big glass building, windows decorated with vinyl soldiers.   
I was going to enjoy this.   
  
-  
  
**Ben  
**  
I watched her walk away with a modicum of annoyance. She’d barely spent any time with me before lunch – which I knew couldn’t be helped, because she’d texted me an apology about the appointment times running late, and Jez had wanted to run the fight scenes a few times to make sure they were right – and now halfway through us eating she had decided that she would rather be up and poking around a bloody museum than with me. Although… I wouldn’t stop her enjoying herself. She loved exploring, and she loved history, and… Really, I should have expected it. She didn’t like sitting about doing nothing, and she always was one to look at historical things. My hands twitched just a little on the script as I saw Jamie put his arm around her, and Kiera gave a little chuckle.   
“You do realise you’re tearing the page?” She raised an eyebrow and I turned back to her, giving her a little smile as I patted it flat again. I’d creased the whole fucking thing. I knew she was a bit of a neat freak, so screwing up the page… immediately I felt bad.  
“Sorry.” Her smile remained fixed as she studied me, however, and I frowned. “ _What_?”   
“You’re going to be _that_ guy now that she’s up the duff, aren’t you?”  
“That guy? What guy?” I had no idea what she was on about.   
“You know. Mr Protective.” She was on a roll now, grinning broadly, “Mr…That’s-my-woman. Mr Get-your-hands-off-her-Parker.” She laughed like a bell, did Kiera, but now it sounded like a nail on chalk, and I pouted as she continued, “You already look like you want to kill him.”  
“What? I don’t-”  
“Ben, I’ve known you half your life.” She said simply, smiling ever so slightly as I turned my head and huffed a little, determined not to let her see that she was hitting every nail on the head. “And don’t get me wrong, I can see it from your point of view, you’ve never loved anyone like you love her, you’ve just had the most important news of your life.” She paused, “Scratch that, you’ve just heard the one thing you’ve always wanted to hear, and _goddamnit_ , she’s buggered off to go walking around a museum with another man. Am I on the right lines here?”  
I felt the heat rise in my face and nodded at her, looking stoically in the other direction.   
“Well, I think you should take a deep breath, Cumbers,” She jostled me gently. “It’s not as if she’s going to run off into the sunset with him.”  
That thought had never occurred to me, and I felt my stomach drop at the mere idea of her leaving me. Kiera must have seen the look on my face, because her eyes went wide and she started to giggle, her hand patting my shoulder kindly.  
“Oh bollocks, I didn’t mean it, Ben.” She snorted a little, “Christ, she’s in love with you, not that idiot. It’s like comparing the Ritz to Premier Inn.”  
“That’s a bit mean.” I retorted, “Jamie’s got plenty of qualities that-” I trailed off, feeling inexplicably sick as I thought about his arm going around her as they walked off to the other side of the castle. "He could talk her into fucking him."  
"No, he couldn't. He's married with a kid!" Kiera was full on laughing now, and my chest hurt.   
"Well, that didn't stop Kitty’s dad!" I retorted, then, shaking my head and remembering myself. "Fuck, I'm a jealous twat."  
"No comment," Kiera said softly, squeezing my hand gently. "But I think you've just dug yourself out of a hole." She gave me an affectionate squeeze as she folded her script back onto her lap. I smiled at her, gently patting her cheek as she helped me out of my chair - the damned armour was heavy - and I grinned as she blushed and shook her head at me. "You're so annoying, Cumbers."  
"Thanks, Knightley." I smirked and went to pick up my bottle of water as I headed along to the makeup tent. A few splashes of blood and the addition of some minor abrasions later, I was ready to play the part of the battle-worn king. My eyes stung a little from the runoff of stage-blood from my forehead, and the wig that they had adjusted was matted and uncomfortable, but I was happy to retake the mantle and test out the fight scene on camera.   
  
\--  
  
Six takes later and my arms were killing me. My shoulders hurt and my skin was crawling with the sensation of trails of sweat and dirt. I just wanted to sit down, have a fag and get ready to go home... And after the promises I'd made Kitty, there weren't any cigarettes in my future. It had been so long since I'd wanted one, but today had really taken its toll. I needed a shower, and I wanted to talk to Kitty about the appointment today. She would have to tell me everything I had missed, and bring me up to speed, and we could go through everything together. Even thinking about a conversation with her over a mug of hot chocolate brought me back to myself, took away some of the soreness in my shoulders and relaxed the tension in my head. As though the universe could read my thoughts, the clouds started to sprinkle just a little rain on the field. _Anything to make me feel worse today, I supposed._  
"Ok, one more run, and I'll let you get off. It's already five, shit, where did the time go?"  
"It went in your takes, mate. Resetting is taking twenty minutes a go!"  
"Cheeky fucker," the AD was enjoying himself, taking the piss out of me as I trudged back to my mark for the start of the scene. My fingers were itching to get out of the chain mail but as I made my way back up the hill I caught sight of Kitty and Jamie coming back from the exhibition centre, a couple of bags held between them. A surge of jealousy boiled up in me - had they really spent more than three hours down there, exploring? - and, as I watched, Jamie gently smoothed Kitty's hair and helped her into a chair. She punched him gently in the arm, and I could imagine what she was saying - _Jesus Parker, I'm pregnant, not an invalid_ \- and at the gentle laughter which rang out across the field, I couldn't hold in my frown. Call me jealous, I didn't care. I was tired, sweaty and wanted my girl.   
"Ready to roll, Benedict?" The voice pulled me out of my reverie as I watched them together and I turned to see the fight director looking at me with mild concern. "You alright? Just the one more take and then we can knock off."  
"I'm fine, mate," I gave him a half smile and returned to my mark, ready to roll all over again. Trying to put the two of them out of my head I doubled my efforts to getting the take right. Fifteen minutes later and I was doubly exhausted, feeling like the call for another take might have killed me. My arms were struggling to lift the sword as I straightened up and tried to return it to the props-master. He chuckled, taking it and patting my back kindly as I sought Kitty out in the crowd. Unable to see her, I felt my heart jump in my chest, until Kiera waved her hand and pointed to my trailer. Understanding dawned and I nodded, quickly divesting myself of the armour - well, as quickly as possible - and heading back to the warm, clean space that was reserved for me. I hoped Kitty would still be there when I pushed the door open, though the cruel thoughts in my head were telling me that she might be tucked up along the row with Jamie. Unreasonable, I know, but thoughts like this came and went from time to time, and my head hurt a little as I considered such a horrible thought.  
"Love?" I pulled the door open and stepped inside, looking down toward the little kitchenette and back up to the living area. Her handbag was on the table, alongside her jacket and jumper. The door to the little bathroom was closed, and I waited, quietly, on the doorstep as I watched the shadow of her feet under the door. I smiled broadly, closing the door and silently slipping my shoes off and knocking on the bathroom door. “Kitty? Are you ok?”   
“I am, love.” I felt my shoulders drop and I tugged gently at my t-shirt, straightening the creases and feeling a wave of calm rush over me. “Just a little bit of morning sickness, I think.”  
“Morning sickness?”  
She pulled the bathroom door open before I could ask anything further and immediately threw her arms around me. Her arms were strong and tight, and the warmth of her body hit me like a freight train. I hadn’t realised that I had been so cold out in the field, but now that I was in only tracksuit bottoms and a thin t-shirt, her body against mine was like absolute heaven.  
“It started yesterday morning.” Her hand carded through my hair and she sighed softly, her head settling against my chest. “then stopped, then started again when Jamie was taking me around the museum.” I bristled at the mention of Parker. “He was very good at getting a hold of the cleaner..." She glanced up and met my eyes shyly, "I’m sorry we upped and left, love,” Her hand brushed over my side and she gave a gentle smile, “I didn’t want to get in the way of you and Kiera getting through that script… and I think Jamie didn’t want me to be bored.”  
“You…” I hesitated, “Was it that boring?”  
“You have a tendency to get very… swept up in things like that.” Her hands pulled me closer at the hips and she gently stroked my sides. “So I figured we wouldn’t get a lot of time before you’d finished your scenes for the day.” Her fingers toyed gently at my belt, and I couldn’t hide my smile as I reached to her, tilting her head up so that she would meet my gaze.   
“I’m sorry that I made you feel left out.” I murmured, gently brushing her hair from her eyes. “And I’m sorry Jamie had to drag you around a museum to make up for it.”  
“Eh, I like Jamie,” She smiled. “He dicks around but he’s nice, and friendly…”  
“Kitty-”  
“He really is, Ben.” Her eyes never left mine as she continued to speak, “And… I’m not stupid. I know it makes you grumpy and jealous that I like to hang out with him, but he is my friend.” Her hand gently moved to my cheek and she smiled. “But I’m having your baby. And I sleep with you every night.” Her smile grew, matching mine as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. “And, Mr. Cumberbatch, I love you." I sighed, entirely unable to stay annoyed for long. I loved her, and I wanted her to be happy.  
“Even when I’m a grumpy bugger?”   
“Especially when you’re a grumpy bugger,” She gave a soft giggle. “I love _you_ , Ben. Don’t ever forget that.”  
“I won’t, baby.” I kissed her forehead gently, and she gave me a gentle smile, “did you have fun?”  
“Yeah,” She whispered, leaning into me again. “Would have been more fun if you’d been there.”  
“Well, the place is still open, right?” I smiled kindly and ran a hand through her hair. “And if not, we’re going to be filming about here for a few more days…”  
“I’m working ahead of schedule, as well,” She grinned up at me, “Fancy a museum date tomorrow?”   
“Only if you’ll go home with me tonight?”  
“I _think_ I can see my way to doing that, Mr. C.”   
  
\----  
  
****Kitty  
  
When we got home, Ben immediately lifted me off my feet as he carried me into the living room. His chin settled gently on top of my head as he swept us into the second most comfortable space in the house.  
“Takeout and makeout?” He chuckled, depositing me on the sofa and kneeling down beside me, gently taking my shoes off and setting them to the side, then peeling my knee-socks off, dropping them to the side and kissing along my legs until he reached the hem of my skirt. “Or have you got another idea?”   
“I thought…” I gently stroked my finger over the sharp curve of his cheekbones, “you might like to talk about my appointment?” He leaned into my touch, “ _Then_ takeout and makeout?”  
“Works for me,” He hummed, turning his head to kiss my fingertips. “So, the nurse… was she nice?”   
“Very. Gentle as well.” He moved silently to sit beside me, lifting my legs across his knees. “She took some blood off me," I showed off the little cotton swab at my elbow, "and talked me through all of the different tests they’re going to do on it.”  
“Oh?”   
“Tests for everything under the sun, basically.” I laughed, the list was a lot longer than I could cover in thirty seconds, “The thing they’re most worried about is how easily I bruise. She wondered if it was an iron deficiency, and then she wondered if it was vitamins…” I trailed off. “She talked to me about supplements and took a urine sample. It was all a bit of a faff. But I have a load of pamphlets on things I must do, and things I shouldn’t do and…” I threw my arm dramatically over my eyes as he chuckled. Very gently, his hand curled around my wrist and his face came into view as he uncovered my eyes.   
“We’re gonna have a lot of things to remember, aren’t we?” He whispered, peering into my eyes with a little concern.   
“Yeah,” I took his hand gently and stroked my fingertips over each of his fingers, thoughtfully. “But we can work together on it, right?”   
“Of course. And you’ve got your notebook for things we can’t forget.” He smiled again and gently kissed my nose, "in case of pregnancy brain."  
“And names.” He chuckled, the moment I mentioned naming the baby that didn’t technically even have physical form, yet. “What? I’ve started making a list, you know.” His nostrils flared and he huffed a little laugh as he inclined his head, telling me to go on. “Well, there’s Aneurin-”  
“Too much. Aneurin Carlton Cumberbatch? Sounds like a mosquito farting.” I opened my mouth to argue, and he shook his head, giving me a vocal rendition with a low chuckle as he tickled at my sides.  
“Ok,” I laughed softly, “Ok, you win. Simpler names?”   
“Yes, please.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. “Something easy. Like Thomas, or Alexander.” He paused, “But we have nine months before we need to decide.” His lips came down on mine and his arm curled tightly around my waist as he brushed his tongue over my own. His body shifted to cover mine, pulling my legs around his hips and giving me a gentle squeeze as he propped himself up over me, pulling away to study my face as I stretched up to kiss him back. "I really do love you, you know."   
"Mmhmm. I know." I grinned broadly and kissed his cheek, then shifted so that we were laid side by side. Confusion flickered over his features, and I smiled kindly, gently tracing the curve of his cheekbones once again, "my love, please always remember that you're my number one. No matter what, ok? All I need is you. All I _want_ is you. "  
His expression twitched just a little more toward embarrassment, and I gave him another gentle smile. My fingers dragged lightly over his skin and I kissed his nose, then his forehead, then his mouth, brushing my tongue over his bottom lip as he hummed against my lips, curling his arm around my waist and pulling me tight against his body.   
"Show me?" He hummed, gently sliding his hand up my thigh as he curled my leg around his hip and pulled us both upright. Under his trackie bottoms, I could feel his meaning, and ever so gently I reached between us, palming him through the soft fabric as he crushed his lips to mine.  
He grunted deeply into my mouth as my grip gently tightened on his length and his hips lifted from the seat.   
"Here?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing at our still-open curtains, and he huffed a laugh.   
"I'd have you up against the window," his voice was like treacle, his tongue gently laving at my throat as his hand gently massaged at my backside, "but the rest of the world doesn't get to see your face when you come." I whimpered, I'm not proud to admit, suddenly realising his intentions as he bit down gently on my collarbones.   
"Only you, Ben. Only you." I gasped softly and his lips licked over mine, sucking gently as he drew away. He lifted me easily from where we were curled together and carried me, clinging to him like a koala, to the bedroom. Tossing me down gently, he crawled up my body, pushing up my dress and running his hands up and down my thighs as he kissed me again.   
"I love the way you feel," he hummed, "my Kitty all laid bare for me," his lips brushed up my jaw and I sighed softly, raking my hand through his hair as his body squirmed gently up mine and his weight settled gently on my hips. I gave another soft sigh, and his fingers came to cup my cheek, my body alive with his gentle touches. I could barely breathe as his fingers stroked along my cheek and he gently dipped his fingertip into my mouth. Giving his finger a slow, deliberate suck, I couldn't hide my groan, and he matched it with a low, deep one of his own, rutting his hips against mine to let me know exactly what I did to him. I drew him back into a kiss and stroked my hand up his back, feeling his skin under my fingertips as he licked gently into my mouth and slowly started to pull at my clothes. With a soft sigh I let him drag my dress off and hurl it into the corner, hands brushing over every inch of my exposed skin with a gentle chant of _mine_ , each time he reached somewhere new. My fingertips - _mine_ \- my breasts - _mine_ \- until his lips ghosted over the space between my legs and he let out a soft growl, bringing two fingers to part my lips.   
"Nobody else's." With a slow lick, my back arched off the bed and I mewled as he dragged his tongue over me again. God, he felt so good, the way every movement was geared toward bringing me closer, in both body and sensuality. My hand knitted in his curls again and he gave a low groan as I tugged, the sensation of which vibrated through me as I squirmed under his touch. He brought me to the edge, quickly, knowing every inch of me to touch and tease, before drawing his tongue back and eyeing me with a cheeky little grin. I could watch him like this forever.   
"That's mine, too." He purred, my breathing slowing down as I huffed, disappointed, but he smiled, "I get to see your face, beautiful girl." My heart skipped a beat as he called me beautiful. A lot less guarded at home than in the real world, Ben's pet names and kindnesses tumbled from his lips, and I could have bathed in them all for their passion and tenderness. I loved being his Kitten, and as he crawled back up my body and peeled away the remnants of his own outfit, I revelled in the feeling of being adored by him, of being cared for not just physically, but emotionally too. Now naked and pressed together, I could feel the heat of Ben's cock at my hip, rutting gently against my skin as he kissed at my throat and brought me back to fever pitch.  
"I need you inside of me,' I panted softly, desperate to feel his heat surrounding me, filling me from the inside out and he chuckled, deep in his throat as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, lazily stroking my cheek.   
"Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart," he whispered, dragging me into a gentle kiss before his fingers found their way between us, positioning his end at my entrance and guiding himself into me, filling me deep in one smooth, fluid movement. I could have cried, the way that his breath burned at my ear, the way his fingers curled at my hip, clutching me close as he slipped, deep, letting me feel every inch of him. Sex with my Ben wasn’t always perfect, but the moments that we got it right, where we held each other close and barely broke our kisses, were the ideal moments for me. I loved his mouth on mine, dominant and firm as he pressed me firmly into the mattress, grunted at the exertion, pulled me closer as he lost himself in sensation, desperation in his voice as he cried out my name.   
All too soon, his fingers drifted low at my hip and quickly spanned to brush over my swollen clit, body throbbing as his touches drove me up to – and sharply over – the edge. I came hard around him, my body sensitive to every ripple of orgasm, and he buried his face in my shoulder as his voice cracked on a shout of my name. I felt the heat of him fill me, hot spurts of his release pooling low in my belly and I groaned again, drawing him close for another kiss.   
“Shit, Kitty-” He panted against my lips, his kisses feverish still as his hand stroked over my side.  
“I love you, Ben.” His soft moan was the sweetest reply, and I gently scratched my fingers through his hair as his shoulders relaxed completely. Laving his tongue gently up my neck, he buried into me and I wrapped my arms tight around him, feeling my heart swell with love for my soft, silly man as his breathing softened and I kissed gently at his forehead.   
“You’re the world to me, love.” He murmured, reaching out to pull our blankets up across us. “Don’t ever leave?”   
“Not in a million years.”


End file.
